In recent years, a display device has started to be used that performs pause driving (also called low frequency driving or intermittent driving) where driving is performed at a frame frequency lower than 60 Hz which is normally used, to achieve a reduction in power consumption when displaying an image with small changes such as a still image.
To achieve an improvement in image quality during such pause driving, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-233925 discloses that the voltages of data signal lines and a counter electrode of a liquid crystal panel applied during a pause period are set to be substantially equal to the central voltages of their respective voltage amplitudes applied during a scanning period, by which effective voltages applied to a liquid crystal layer during the scanning period and the pause period are made substantially equal to each other.